


Cold

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's freezing in the tour bus and Die's more than a little bit annoyed with the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gongfufortwo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gongfufortwo).



> Mmmhmm... just consider this universe for you.  
> Beta Readers: cadkitten and sakura_ame

Things had been a bit hectic since their last night spent together, the incessant movement of the tour bus dragging them from one place to the next. And now... they were on their way toward Canada.

Die had never been more annoyed at a bus before in his life. He was frozen, even wrapped in three blankets and fully dressed underneath, he was still a human popsicle. Of course, for whatever reason, the air conditioner was on in the bus, which left him frustrated... and cold. Nothing he did could distract him from the fact that his nose and fingertips were like ice and that every third or so breath brought him to the culmination of a shudder.

Giving up, he rolled out of the bunk, draped the covers over himself and headed to where the seats in front were, shutting all the vents around himself and hunkering down in one of the seats. He quickly became a puddle of blankets with Die-hair and occasionally eyeballs when he shifted just right.

Die wasn't the only one freezing his ass off on the bus that night. Kaoru had dozed off but he kept waking up, shivering and cursing whoever it was that decided the air conditioner was needed. A while later, nature called rather insistently and he had no choice but to abandon his semi-warm bunk to take care of it. He rushed as best as he could, shivering the entire time. 

Once he was finished, he decided he'd go see if he could get the bus driver to cut the frigid air. As he walked towards the front, he caught sight of a breathing huddle of blankets with red hair peeking out. He let out a soft laugh and stepped over, poking lightly. "Die...are you freezing to death, too?"

Die's eyes appeared over the edge of the blankets when he was poked, his eyes narrowing a little as he nodded. "Fuckin' cold," he returned before sliding back down into the somewhat warm bundle.

Kaoru huffed and nodded, rubbing his arms as he shivered. "Gonna see if we can't get some warmth going on. None of us needs to get fucking sick." He moved on forward to the front of the bus. He held a brief, broken conversation with the bus driver, using hand gestures and repeating the word, "Cold," over and over before the guy finally got it and turned the air conditioner off.

Sighing with relief, Kaoru made his way back and sat down on the bench with Die, yanking the top blanket onto himself. "He turned it off finally, but didn't turn the heat on.

Die made an undignified sound when Kaoru took the top blanket, but he instead shuffled over and shoved himself against the other guitarist's side. "I'm a meat-sicle..."

Kaoru grunted and then snuggled up to Die, getting the blankets arranged so it didn't look so obvious. "Yeah..." He reached out and grabbed Die's hand, rubbing his fingers. "Your fingers are like ice... so are mine."

The heap of blankets made a sound when Kaoru grabbed Die's fingers. He sort of latched on and then grabbed Kaoru's hand with both of his own, rubbing it between them.

Kaoru shivered as Die rubbed his hand, scooting a bit closer to the guitarist. He was starting to not feel so frigid now that the air was no long blowing through the vents.

Die pushed his feet up under Kaoru's butt, heaving out a pleased sigh at how much warmer that was than before.

Kaoru let out an unmanly squeak at cold feet under his butt, but he readjusted and shifted, sticking one hand under Die's shirt. "Maybe we should invest in a battery operated heater or something."

Die sucked in a breath when Kaoru put his cold hand on his chest. The feeling shot straight to his groin, much to his own dismay. "Fuck," he hissed out, one hand latching onto Kaoru's wrist, holding him in place as he huffed out a soft breath.

Kaoru initially thought Die's reaction was due to his cold hand, but one look at his face told another story. The band leader's eyebrow hitched up and he let out a low laugh, curling his fingers slightly. "And here I thought you'd just complain about the coldness...."

Die leveled a glare on the other and then looked away, his cheeks heated slightly. "Shut up."

Kaoru smirked, tugging his hand from Die's hold, making sure his fingertips grazed a nipple as he pulled it free. "I would say the best way to warm up is a good fuck, but... this isn't exactly the best place."

Die regarded Kaoru for a few moments before huffing and yanking blankets back up around himself. "Yeah yeah..."

Kaoru laughed lowly then got back under the blankets himself, shifting a bit. Die's arousal had an effect on him as well, but he was unwilling to even consider doing anything about it at the moment. "You know, we have a hotel night coming up."

"Oh?" Die shifted slightly when Kaoru insisted on coming under the blankets again as well. "When?"

Kaoru licked his lips, getting comfortable once more. "After Toronto, we spend the night in Chicago..."

"Can't wait..." Die returned quietly, shifting around a bit and then finally getting his feet tucked under himself. "I am so fucking cold, I swear to god."

Kaoru looked around and considered the soft snores issuing from the bunks and the back. He bit his lip then shifted closer to Die, wrapping his arms around the guitarist and rubbing his hands up and down his sides. "I know... hopefully we warm up soon."

Die jammed his nose into the blankets in front of him and then huffed out a sigh. "I guess it's less cold than it was."

Kaoru hummed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Mhm... maybe a little."

After a few moments, Die huffed out a sigh. "Fucking hell..." he pushed out of the entire bundle of blankets and padded off toward the bathroom, looking rather peeved off.

Lifting his head back up, Kaoru looked after Die with a perplexed look on his face. "What...? Am I invading your space or something? If you want me to fuck off... I will."

The closing of the bathroom door was Kaoru's only answer. 

Kaoru stared at the bathroom door for a moment then shrugged, figuring the guitarist was annoyed at having to get out of the blankets.

A few minutes later, Die emerged from the bathroom, coming back to his previous seat and attempting to get himself curled up in the blankets next to Kaoru again. "You're not invading."

When Die came back, he shifted close again "Good," he murmured, closing his eyes once more.

Die shifted closer to the other and then closed his eyes. "I'm having nightmares again...." Well, there it was, something he maybe didn't usually share with other band members.

Kaoru frowned at Die's admission and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah? I thought you were doing okay on that front... what about? Anything specific?"

"I don't know... stupid shit?" Die shrugged a little. "I'm never over it, honestly. It happens when we go on tour... always has."

The shorter moved his hand to lightly rub at the back of Die's neck. "I'm sorry... you know you can always wake me up if you need comfort or... whatever."

Die let out a little grunt, shaking his head. "I just... it's not like that I guess? Doesn't stress me out so much anymore, but it's strange."

Kaoru nodded a bit, shrugging. "That's good... that it doesn't stress you out. Now if we could just not freeze at the same time, I think we might actually get sleep."

"Yeah... sure... that's asking too much. I was trying to sleep, but that did not work." He glanced toward the back of the bus and noted no one was up. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Kaoru's own for a moment.

Kaoru had opened his mouth to respond, but found himself with a pair of softly, slightly chapped lips against his own. He let out a quiet sound and tilted his head, molding their mouths together a bit more, his hand coming up to cup Die's cheek.

Die let it linger for a few more moments before he pulled back and then turned to gaze out the window at the passing scenery.

Kaoru couldn't hold back the smile that plastered over his face when Die pulled back. He shifted around in the huddle of blankets then settled, resting his hand on Die's leg.  
"I'm just gonna be straight-up with you right now... I haven't gotten off since we did last time and any touch is sort of setting me off, so..." Die shrugged a little.

"Well, that makes two of us and if I thought I could get away with it, I'd have crawled into your lap already. So there's that...." Kaoru ducked his head, cheeks slightly tinted red.

Die huffed out a laugh and then slid his hand down to hold onto Kaoru's. "I thought I was the only one on a horrible streak of bad luck in the 'not enough time for that' department."

Kaoru chuckled then sighed. "Unless it's specifically arranged... I have no time to myself when we're on tour. Long after you're all in your bunks, I'm still up, going over set lists, merchandise count, funds, etc."

"And here I always imagined that the moment we were all asleep you were over in the bathroom desperately jerkin' it." Die huffed out a laugh, finally looking back at him, a certain sparkle in his eyes as he watched him.

Kaoru looked at Die then sighed, shaking his head, laughing a little bitterly. "Nope. I wish. I do it when I wake up in the middle of the night and I know everyone else is out like a light."

Die pursed his lips a little and then huffed out a laugh. "Mmm... okay, new topic before Die explodes?"

Kaoru gave Die's hand a squeeze and nodded. "Yes, new topic. Uh... how about that sound arrangement?" He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Talking shop tends to help me."

"Dude, I cannot possibly focus on that right now." Die shook his head, giving him a little smirk.

A chuckle left him and Kaoru shrugged. "Well, look, it's snowing... a lot." He nodded towards the window where great, fat flakes were smacking against the glass.

Die flicked his gaze over to the window and let out a soft groan. "Colder... just wonderful."

"I just hope it doesn't affect our travel," the guitarist murmured, watching as the pace picked up, small drifts starting to form on the side of the road.

"You worry far too much sometimes," Die returned quietly.

Kaoru cut his eyes back towards Die and huffed. "I know. I can't help it...someone has to."

"Let someone else worry tonight... just... chill."

Kaoru regarded Die for a moment then snorted. "Fine...I'll 'chill'..." He shifted and lay out on the bench, pillowing his head in Die's lap. He tugged one of the blankets over his legs then settled.

Die let out a soft choked sound when Kaoru lay back on his lap, gently adjusting him so he wasn't so close to the bulge in his pants. Settling, he leaned back against the bench.

 

"You're hard..." Kaoru stated quietly, looking up at Die. He reached to rub his hand over Die's leg again, yawning a bit.

"Thank you for your observation, Captain Obvious." Die snorted, shifting slightly.

Unsure of what had come over him, Kaoru turned his head and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Die's cloth-covered erection.

Die huffed out a groan, his hand coming to press at the back of Kaoru's head, holding him there. "Fuck..."

"Shit, Die," Kaoru mouthed over Die's cock, finding the head pressing his tongue to it, wetting Die's pants in the process. "I just... need... something."

Die gasped softly when Kaoru started to lick at the material of his pants. Reaching down, he shifted his sweat pants, just the head of his dick sticking out of them. "Here's something," he offered quietly.

Kaoru grunted softly and shifted around a bit before leaning in and flicking his tongue over the exposed head of Die's cock. He squirmed, reaching down to grope himself a bit before carrying on, sucking the tip of Die's dick between his lips. This was dirty and wrong to be doing right here but he hoped that if anyone came out, they'd just see the blankets and ignore it.

Die shifted around, starting to rearrange blankets until he had what they were doing covered up pretty well. Settling back, he pushed his hips up a little and closed his eyes, just letting the feeling of Kaoru's tongue on his cock wash over him.

Kaoru found and held onto Die's hand as he started bobbing his head slightly, taking more of the other's cock in. He was hard and couldn't help squirming, pushing his hips up every now and then.

Die grunted a little, reaching to hold Kaoru's head in place while he flexed his cock ever so slightly.

Kaoru groaned quietly as Die held him in place, his free hand going to grope his own crotch.

After a few moments, Die let Kaoru go, his hips pushing up as he cracked one eye open to see if anyone was roaming around while they misbehaved.

When Die released him, he reached up and pulled more of Die's cock free, lowering his head down onto him with a soft sound of pleasure. It honestly felt kind of amazing to be doing this kind of thing where they could get caught.

Die let out a huff of breath he'd been holding when Kaoru took more of him in. Shifting around, he spread his legs and canted his hips upward, one hand holding onto the covers, the other gripping the back of the seat a bit harshly.

Kaoru shuddered a bit when he felt Die get more into it. He picked up the pace, taking more of Die in, bobbing his head diligently as he groped at his own dick through his pants.

It wasn't long before Die could feel the start of the fire that was his orgasm starting to lap at him. He wanted it very much, but on the other hand, it was too soon and he'd look foolish for the second time since they'd gotten together. Kaoru would start to think him a quick shot and that wasn't the way to start a relationship. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to think of other things, let his mind wander a bit rather than being so into it.

Kaoru could feel the way Die was flexing in his mouth and it made him groan. He shifted position and pulled his head up for a moment, swirling his tongue around the tip as he took a short breather. "I'm starting to really love sucking your cock, Die," he murmured quietly, his head dipping back down once more.

Die breathed out a short laugh at Kaoru's confession. "Suck it all you want," he returned quietly, still diligently looking around the area to see if anyone else was awake.

A quiet laugh escaped Kaoru before he began bobbing his head, his pace faster. He hoped Die was playing look-out because from his position, he definitely couldn't and there was no way he could help the frequent movement of his hips.

Die let Kaoru go on for what seemed like forever, finally allowing himself to start ramping up when he couldn't keep his breathing steady any longer. His hips began to move, gentle arches as he closed his eyes and let himself be sucked into that world where nothing else mattered but his impending orgasm and how talented Kaoru's mouth was around his dick.

When he felt Die actually moving, Kaoru starting sucking him harder, hollowing out his cheeks whenever he would pull up. He reached to push his hand under Die's shirt, grazing over his nipples.

Die cracked one eye open and looked around for a moment before he grunted softly, "I'm gonna..." he could hold it off for a few more moments, but not much longer... though it was only fair to actually give Kaoru some warning for once.

The guitarist flicked his eyes up Die then grunted, pushing his head down nearly all the way and swallowing around the other's length. He ran has hand down Die's chest and stomach, resting it on his abdomen, feeling the muscles contracting there as Die neared his end.

Die's cock flexed a few times and then he slowly arched up off the seat, tilting his head back with a soft groan as he began to cum. Spurt after spurt shot into Kaoru's mouth, Die's fingers digging into the back of the bench nearly hard enough to leave marks.

Kaoru moaned and swallowed all Die had to offer, sucking him a bit more before finally lifting his head and taking a breath. He gave it a moment then came out from under the blankets, peering at Die with a smirk on his lips.

Die emptied himself into the other's talented mouth, sitting back in a slightly more relaxed manner, tugging his sweat pants back up over his dick and then attempting to catch his breath and not look so damn guilty.

Kaoru shifted around and sat properly on the bench, keeping one of the blankets over his lap, though he was slightly sweating. It was more to cover up his raging hard-on that was tenting his sleep pants out in a pretty bad way.

Once he'd calmed down, Die slid closer to Kaoru, pushing his hand under the blanket in Kaoru's lap and slipping his hand into his pants. He wasted no time at all in starting to jerk him off, leaning in closer and drawing his nails over the other man's clothed chest, his breath hot against his neck. "Warmed me right up... nice and toasty now...."

Kaoru was just debating going to finish himself off in the bathroom when Die leaned over and settled his mind for him. He let out a soft groan and nearly instantly began pushing into the other's hand. "O-oh... hnng... good."

Die kept up his pace, his free hand pushing up under Kaoru's shirt and pulling it up, exposing him to his gaze. And look... he certainly did. He took his time, studying the body he saw far too little of for his liking as he gave Kaoru a very lovely handy under the covers.

It didn't take Kaoru long before he was covering his mouth to hold back the moans. His muscles quivered under Die's gaze, he wasn't used to being studied in such a way.

Die glanced around and then pushed up off the bench, covers falling to the floor as he knelt and quickly moved the blanket and Kaoru's pants out of the way. He jerked Kaoru near frantically, gazing up at him until he was sure the other was about to erupt. When he sensed it was coming, he bowed his head over the other's lap, sealing his lips over the head of Kaoru's cock and jerking him quickly.

Kaoru watched Die move to the floor, wondering what he was doing, but didn't have the time to think about it as pleasure flooded him. He was so very close to cumming and when Die's lips closed around his cock, he stuffed his hand over his mouth and lost it. He could barely hold back the moans trying to escape as he spurted into Die's mouth, his hips canting upward, his other hand clawing the seat.

Die took it all, sucking until he was sure Kaoru was done and then pulling back and managing to swallow it, though he couldn't help but think there was a reason why girls spit. He pushed Kaoru's pants back into place and smoothly stood up, making his way to the fridge and coming back with two beers. He passed one off to Kaoru and plopped back down, dragging his covers up from the floor and cracking open his beer, taking a few good swigs of it.

Kaoru sat there in a bit of stupor until Die handed him a beer. He took it and popped it open, swallowing a good bit of it before shifting and propping his feet up on the table. "Jesus... I needed that, a lot. Thank you."

"One to talk..." Die sat back against the window, sipping at his beer, yawning after a few moments. "Mmm... much warmer... and much more tired."

Kaoru chuckled and then yawned himself, leaning back, his eyes sliding shut. "Mmhmm, definitely much warmer." He sipped from his beer, his hand idly reaching out to pet Die's leg. "I gotta say... being with you sure beats being lonely on tour."

"Oh-ho, so I'm one step up from nothing, that's good to know!" Die chuckled, grinning to show the other he was actually joking.

A horrified look crossed Kaoru's face for a split second before Die grinned and he relaxed. He huffed and swatted at Die's leg. "Yes, just one step... that's all." He took another pull from his beer then set it down, giving another wide yawn.

Die snorted. "Jesus... you take things so seriously all the time... I'm gonna have to fix this for you."

Kaoru cracked his eyes open to peer at Die then shrugged. "I know, I can't help it... I'll try not to, though."

"Always liida," Die intoned, tilting his head back and taking a large swig of the beer in his hand.

Kaoru huffed and rolled his eyes, his voice low as he murmured, "Don't call me liida in bed..." He took good drink of his beer then leaned over, tweaking Die's tummy. "Especially if you want to drive..."

"Woah," Die murmured softly, "touchy subject?"

Kaoru let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "No but it's kinda hard to be liida with a cock in your ass..."

"Not really... just liida on break," Die winked and then chuckled.

The band leader chuckled then looked around before leaning in to steal a short kiss from Die. "I see."

"Or maybe I break liida," Die returned, turning a little and then looking sheepish and letting out a half-cough, half-laugh. "Damn it all, Kyo!"

The vocalist spared them a glance and rolled his eyes. "Don't assume... I'm pissing."

Kaoru jumped a little and peered around Die at Kyo's back. "Gee, it's a good thing we're not trying to be discrete or anything."

"Hey, I didn't do shit this time!" Kyo slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Die huffed out a laugh and shook his head a little. "Maybe he didn't see...."

Kaoru ran his hand over his face and flopped back. "Next time, I think I'll just wake him up and inform him what we're doing and politely ask him to get his business taken care of before we start." He snorted and reached for his beer, finishing it off then tossing it in the trash.

"Won't do any good... you know how many times I caught him perving on something?" Die let out a quiet laugh. "It's his thing... just let him be."

Kaoru glanced towards the bathroom then sighed. "Yeah, I guess... but it's on you if he gets us caught by anyone else." He sniffed then gave a yawn, stretching back out. "I could just sleep right here."

"Pfft..." Die shook his head. "He's not gonna rat us out."

The band leader shrugged, still not completely comfortable with Kyo knowing already, but there wasn't anything he could do to change it at this point. "I take it you've trusted him with your secrets before."

"I told you, Kyo knows everything." Die shrugged a little. "I can't keep it from him, no matter what I try, he knows. Always knows. Worse than my own mother."

Kaoru wrinkled his nose and then laughed. "At least he doesn't nag you to change your underwear and such."

"Oh... I'm waiting on that." Die chuckled, looking absently toward the bathroom door. "What I told you the other night... I'm pretty sure it's the only thing he didn't know... though he knew I was lying and told me as much several times."

Kaoru licked his lips and hummed. "I see. Well, it doesn't matter I guess... it's not like I don't trust him." He gave Die a slight smile then closed his eyes again.

"Mmm... trust me, it really doesn't." Die closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, despite the coolness of it. "Can we just stay here?"

With a sniff, Kaoru grabbed one of the blankets and covered his legs with it before laying down, his head near Die's thigh. "Mm, yes, yes we can."

"Good..." Die snuggled up into the other blankets, pushing the edge of one of them behind his head and closing his eyes.

It wasn't long before Kaoru dozed off, feeling rather content despite sleeping on the bench rather than in his bunk. Perhaps it was the heat finally being on or Die's close proximity but for the first time on this tour, Kaoru was able to actually slip into a deep sleep without the aid of sleeping pills.

**The End**


End file.
